The Beginning of Friendship: Eigth Grade
by Cieraangel
Summary: Clark isn't excited at all about the 8th grade until he and his best friend, Pete Ross meet a quirky blonde from Metropolis named Chloe Sullivan. Smallville Milddle may prove to be everything but boring, afterall.


The Beginning of Friendship  
  
The alarm buzzed at 7am as the young Clark Kent let out a loud groan. The rising sun greeted his blue green eyes as he shielded them with one hand while hitting the snooze button with the other. He felt his alarm clock crumble as his hand touched it. He turned over and buried his head in his pillow. It was still very hard for him sometimes to gage his strength, especially when he woke up agitated by the annoyance of an alarm clock.  
  
"Clark! Wake up! You don't want to be late for the first day of school!" His mom's voice rang loud in his ears as he tried to ignore the fact it was a dreadful Monday morning. The young boy couldn't manage to be excited about another year of papers, exams, and cafeteria lunches. His summer had been a good one. He, his best friend Pete, along with both of their fathers went camping for 2 weeks. The fishing and living off nature, a few days prior seemed to appeal to him so much more than getting ready for a torturous year of zits, voice changes and awkward moments around girls, but as he heard his mom come up the steps, with super speed he got ready to face Smallville Middle anyway.  
  
....  
  
Pete waved to get Clark's attention at the back of the bus. The young boy made his way to the back while passing many familiar faces to get to his best friend.  
  
As Clark took a seat, Pete began to ramble about their first day."Aw yeah! First day of school, hot looking honies everywhere, lunch outside in the 8th grade commons area, we're the big dogs now Clark!"  
  
"I only have my eye on one honey." Clark put on a tiny grin as Lana Lang stepped unto the bus. When she entered, she tucked her shoulder length black hair to the back of her ears, her beautiful hazel eyes meeting Clark's momentarily, as she spotted one of her cheerleading buddies, Chrissy Parker.  
  
"Man, no such luck. You can't even get within ten feet of the girl; besides, I hear she's got a boyfriend." Clark looked at Pete waiting for an explanation. "Yeah, Whitney Fordeman? He's a freshman at Smallville High?  
  
Clark nodded as the bus began to move again. It annoyed him that he could never get near Lana. Even when they were in elementary school, he'd get sick when she was close. He never understood why he was unable to get near her but that made him long for her closeness all the more.  
  
They'd finally gotten to their destination. Clark scanned the faces of all the students. There were a few new haircuts here and there, and a growth spurt or two but, unfortunately, the same people he'd been looking at since he was in Kindergarten surrounded him.  
  
.........  
  
As Clark's homeroom teacher was addressing the class about the rules of the year, a small blonde girl entered the classroom fashionably late. She adjusted the books in her hands, as her presence pretty much demanding everyone notice her. She definitely got Clark's attention. She wore a black baby tee, with a white paten-leather clover in the middle of it. Her short black skirt complimented her legs, topped off with knee high black boots with all sorts of buckles on them. He could not help but grin, paying attention to how her short blonde hair seemed have this little flip as though it was playing with the wind. "I'm sorry that I'm late." The young girl extended her hand to the teacher who seemed a bit irritated. "My name's Chloe Sullivan. I'm new." The teacher took her hand momentarily shaking it then pointing to a desk next to Clark. "That's fine Chloe. I am Mrs. Henderson." Chloe made her way towards the seat sitting and letting out a big sigh. Her eyes momentarily wandered the room before being surprised to see the guy next to her, staring. She quickly looked straight ahead, slightly blushing, pretending to not have seen him.  
  
After Mrs. Henderson finished explaining the dress code she passed out everyone's schedule. When getting to Chloe and Clark she smiled. Looks like you guys will be seeing a lot of each other. You have all the same classes. Clark, I'd like for you to show Chloe around the school. Make her feel comfortable." The bell rang as he introduced himself. "I'm Clark." He realized he wore a goofy grin but it was hard to keep from doing so.  
  
Chloe nodded and began to smile herself, as she stood, collecting the things from on her desk. "Know where I can get an edition of the Daily Planet? We just got here last night from Metropolis and I already feel like I've lost touch with all of civilization." She began to walk off with Clark following her.  
  
"Um, well, I think they have one in the Library. We can stop by there really quick, and get a pass explaining why we're late from the librarian. Besides, I am supposed to be showing you around."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Pete ran out of his classroom after the both of them. "Clark, guess who's in my homeroom?" When Pete finally took a moment to look at Chloe, he began to smile. "Hey, I'm Pete. It's so rude that my friend Clark here didn't introduce us." He put his hand around her shoulder as they began to walk.  
  
Chloe was a bit taken back but thought that he was funny. "Uh, yeah, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you?"  
  
"So who's in your homeroom?" Clark asked as he trailed behind, still noticing that Pete hadn't taken his hand from around Chloe.  
  
"Oh, the Lana Lang." "The Lana Lang?" Chloe asked, now intrigued. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, no one really." Clark said momentarily blushing.  
  
"No one really?!?!" Pete finally let go of Chloe and began walking backwards while talking to them. "She's only the finest girl at this school and Clark has had his eye on her for years!"  
  
Chloe came back with a quick response and a grin. "I'm going to guess some snooty cheerleader everybody wants then?" Clark was silent as Pete only chuckled. Chloe stopped in her tracks. "Isn't the library that way?"  
  
"Yup." Clark said as he turned back around. "Get to class Pete!" he said, playfully punching him on the arm.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm out. Nice meeting you Chloe."  
  
"Nice meeting you too", she said before following Clark. .......  
  
The young superman and his newly found blonde friend managed to sit next to each other and talk in almost every class they had. They passed notes back and forth when they should have been paying attention to the teacher, but how many times can one listen about the dress code? Chloe even sent a note to him reading "C-H-L-O-E!!!!!!" because the first two periods of school he'd been spelling it "Cloe" on all their notes. They now sat closely on one of the benches outside in the commons area. He'd look over at her momentarily, just amazed at how the sun seemed to make her come alive and how every time she smiled he couldn't hold in the grin that she managed to bring out of him.  
  
" It sucks Pete has B lunch, and he was right, this does rock. It's much better than sitting in the smelly cafeteria." Clark looked over at Chloe who was stuffing her face with pizza.  
  
"Yeah, especially since the entire school smells like old dish towel, crayons, and pizza sauce. I mean, don't you people know about air fresheners? Vents? Bleach?!?1"  
  
"I just thought all schools smelled like that, besides in a few weeks you wont even notice it."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and then pointed at his apple cobbler. "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
Clark started to laugh. "I planned on it."  
  
She began to smile and then laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "But they gave me this ridiculously small bit.."  
  
"Oh wow, who knew you would result to eyelash batting?" He took his fork and put some on her plate.  
  
"Who knew you were such a sucker?" She got up from off of him, took her fork and savored the cobbler. "I mean, no telling if these are apples, but its good whatever it is."  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
.......  
  
The two stood in line to get into the gymnasium. It was 6th period and they were having their first day of school pep rally.  
  
"They do realize that this is shear torture don't they? I mean, who would actually want to sit, stand or whatever and holler like a bunch of country folks with some even more country cheerleaders?" Chloe adjusted her newspaper, as she leaned against the wall, scanning it.  
  
Clark stood in front of her, tilting the paper towards him so that he could see her face. "It's not really that bad. It takes some getting used to, but I'm sure it's not much different in Metropolis."  
  
The line finally began to move as Chloe tucked the newspaper under her arm. "Are you kidding me? I knew it was different when on the morning announcements they felt the need to tell us who won the tomayderr growin' contest this past weekend. I mean, who cares about tomatoes?"  
  
"Farmers possibly?" Clark responded in a condescending tone.  
  
"Okay, excuse me. I guess farmers would. Do you have a farm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chloe felt a bit embarrassed at how snotty she must have seemed to him. They entered the doors of the gymnasium experiencing piercing screams, trumpets playing and drums beating. "I'll have to see it sometime!" "What?!?!" Clark asked loudly.  
  
"The FARM! I'd like to see it!"  
  
"How about today?!?!"  
  
Chloe glanced over to Clark observing a tiny blush of embarrassment that he'd just asked her to come over. She began to smile herself. He had been so sweet to her the entire day, even though she had acted like a complete snot. She made fun of the cafeteria food, the school and even his cheerleader friend he pined over, yet he was still talking to her. "Sure!" she said as they made it up to the bleachers next to a screaming Pete, surrounded by a harem of screaming 8th grade girls. Clark stood next to him as Chloe sat down beside them both, again reading her Daily Planet newspaper.  
  
.....  
  
"Are you any good at Algebra?" Chloe said as they both headed to the busses.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well tell me to write anything and I'm a freaking genius about it, but math problems, it's a bit hard for me. Figured since I was coming over this afternoon, we could work on our homework together?"  
  
"Sounds like a good." Clark stumbled and fell as his books and papers scattered all over the sidewalk.  
  
Chloe sat her backpack to the side and began to help Clark pick up his books. She noticed he was laying on the ground in a fetal position. "Clark, are you okay?" She rushed to his side as she saw a girl with most beautiful raven hair and amazing eyes kneeling down now helping also. Chloe had to blink twice to make sure this person was real.  
  
"Clark sometimes gets sick for no reason. No one knows why really." Lana Lang picked up some of the scattered books and knelt down near Clark as well. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked with concern.  
  
He nodded in pain barely able to speak, "I'll be fine, thanks Lana."  
  
Lana stood to her feet as Chloe stayed kneeled next to him in a panic. She looked down at the blonde with concern and a light smile. He'll be okay, It usually only lasts a minute. Nice meeting you." She turned and walked off to the busses.  
  
Chloe looked back at Clark, who seemed to be feeling better. "Wow, are you okay?"  
  
Clark stood dusting himself off, now completely better. "Yes, like Lana said, I get like that sometimes."  
  
Chloe didn't know what to think about what just happened or her first encounter with Lana Lang. She seemed nice and concerned about Clark but she didn't understand why she took him being in a fetal position in sheer pain lightly. She didn't even ask her name or introduce herself but maybe it was because of the circumstances. "Have you seen a doctor?" She said carrying his books for him.  
  
"Yes, but they don't know what it is either." He let out a sigh because it was the first lie he had told Chloe. He always seemed to have to lie to his friends and he wished there was just one someone he could share everything with. It upset him that Chloe or any of his other friends could never be that person. He couldn't see doctor because his parents feared they would find out about his super strength. "I think I'll walk today instead of taking the bus home."  
  
"Want me to come with you?'  
  
"No, I think I need to be alone."  
  
"But you just fell out. Are you sure? At least let me get Pete."  
  
Clark put his hands on both of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, he wanted to kiss her for being so concerned but he refrained. "I want to walk alone. I'll be fine and I'll see you this afternoon. Okay?"  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak but the unfamiliar rush she had just experienced kept her in awe. She only nodded, holding out his books to him.  
  
"I'll see you later Chloe." He began to walk off as she stood watching him. How a farm boy had stolen her heart in the matter of a few hours, she didn't know, but he was a guy that she definitely wanted to know anything and everything about. If anything else, she somehow knew they'd become best of friends. She was awakened from her trance as she heard the busses starting to pull off. She managed to run after hers making it stop before she headed on.  
  
As the bus passed Clark she gave him a small wave. He waved back managing to put on a smile that made her heart melt. She sat back and closed her eyes, thinking that Smallville wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
......  
  
"My mother left when I was young. I only came here with my Dad." The young blonde answered questions about her move to Smallville as she ate dinner with the Kent family.  
  
"Would you like some more potatoes?" Martha said, passing them down as Chloe nodded before she could even get the question out entirely.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, your cooking is awesome. My Dad can't cook to save his life so I pretty much live off of Hot Pockets and Ramen Noodles." As Chloe took a bite of potatoes she focused her attention back on Clark who seemed pre- occupied poking his green beans. "So have you lived here all your life?"  
  
Mr. Kent interrupted their conversation, making sure Clark wouldn't have to answer. "Well anytime you want to come over for dinner Chloe, feel free." He smiled at Clark's newfound friend. Sure, she was talkative and very inquisitive, but he could tell she had a good heart and meant nothing by it.  
  
The young girl nodded, grinning slightly, but then looking back at Clark who looked like he would have rather been any place but at that dinner table. "You okay? Are you still sick?"  
  
Both Jonathan and Martha glanced over to each other before Mr. Kent began to speak. "You've been sick son?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think I just need some air." He excused himself from the table as Chloe sat disturbed at what just happened. For some reason she felt like crying and hadn't the slightest idea why. She just shrugged looking at both of Clark's parents as she continued to eat her potatoes. Her running out after him wouldn't solve whatever was bugging him, nor did it look like his parents felt their intervention would help either, so they sat in awkward silence as they finished their dinner.  
  
......  
  
"Your Mom told me this is where you'd be hiding." Chloe came up the steps of the loft, finding Clark looking out the barn window.  
  
Clark felt bad that he left her alone eating dinner with his mom and dad but for whatever reason he felt so guilty for not being honest with her. Every time she'd ask a question and he looked into her eyes, it seemed to be a difficult thing. She looked as if she saw right through him. He didn't understand why she had that sort of affect of him. "I'm sorry."  
  
She placed her books on a desk nearby, now clasping her hands together. She began to nervously rock back and forth, from her heels, to her toes and back again. "I figured I'd let you be alone for a bit. I get like that sometimes. Your mom finished showing me the farm though, cows and everything." She began to chuckle. "She looked at me kind of funny when I asked if you guys had running water, but how am I supposed to know?"  
  
Clark nodded seeming pre-occupied with looking at something in the sky.  
  
Chloe walked up behind him peering out as well. "Wow, this is absolutely incredible! It seems like it gets dark here so early." Her eyes sparkled as she tried to focus on every bright star in the sky. "Due to the light pollution in Metropolis, you could never see anything like this."  
  
Anytime she said something he just wanted everything in time to stop, except for her words. Her wit, quirkiness, and intelligence were such a lovely combination. She began to name off all the constellations as he stared at her attentively instead of the stars she pointing to. She liked science, a girl, in his loft, next to him, who liked science. He smiled. From that point he decided that he'd want her over everyday if it would be like this: them bouncing knowledge off of one another, him being able to smell the hint of vanilla body spray she wore, and witnessing a smile that was brighter than any star she could talk about. He felt like he could share anything with her but was constrained by the rules of his parents. His automatic trust in her let him know that their friendship would be a strong one, one that would last longer than any star that flickered so bright that night. He let out a big sigh.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe's focus left the beauty of the stars and became lost in Clark's blue green eyes.  
  
"Do you ever think that you don't belong here?"  
  
Chloe let out a light chuckle "Clark, I just moved from Metropolis to Nowhereville. Of course I feel like I don't belong here. Everything is so different. Heck, even when I was in Metropolis, sometimes I would feel like that. When I was younger, I used to dream of being someone else, someone not so normal, always experiencing an adventure, having a purpose, an important reason for living." She took a pause and looked down at her feet. "But being here, maybe things will change, maybe I will have that adventure. I mean, it seems strange, but it's possible. I hear all sorts of strange things happen here. Maybe me being here is some sort of blessing in disguise." She looked back up at Clark with a look of longing.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here." Clark's heart began to beat quickly as his palms all of a sudden became extra sweaty. He also wanted to say how beautiful she was, how he could see in her deep green eyes sincerity that not many people would ever own, and how he wanted so badly to kiss her  
  
Chloe quickly stood on the tip of her toes and leaned forward as Clark grabbed her sides. She grabbed his face lightly as she kissed him. First it was a light peck, but then it turned into something neither of them had ever experienced. The pleasure of it frightened both of them enough to stop earlier than they would have liked to.  
  
Clark took a deep breath in as his face turned bright red. "Well that was out of nowhere. Why'd you do that?"  
  
Chloe put on a sheepish grin and looked back up at the stars. "I know you've been thinking about that all day, so I figured we'd get it out of the way and be friends." 


End file.
